1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system-in-package module and a mobile terminal having the same, in which the system-in-package module having at least three elements laminated therein is mounted on a main board, thereby reducing the number of layers of the main board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic and information industry, the development of mobile terminals in a mobile communication field has been significantly achieved. In addition to a basic communication function, the mobile terminals include additional functions such as game, digital camera, display and so on. Therefore, the mobile terminals are widely used by a large number of users.
A mobile terminal includes active elements and passive elements mounted on a main board, for example, RF IC, PM IC, memory and so on. Since the main board includes a plurality of signal wiring lines for applying signals to the respective elements, the main board has a structure of at least six or more layers.
Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the main board increases, and thus the manufacturing cost of the mobile terminal inevitably increases. Further, as the competition in the mobile terminal industry becomes keen, the price of the mobile terminal should be considered.
Further, as the passive and active elements are individually arranged on the main board, the mounting area of the elements increases. As a result, the size of the main board increases.